Begin Again
by Al Dee Haywill
Summary: Musim panas waktu aku berumur 13 tahun. Aku yakin Mama dan Papa bisa kembali seperti semula. Lalu kita akan bermain bersama lagi. Bercanda bersama lagi. itu semua akan terjadi kan? ya kan.. Ma, Pa? Apakah itu.. akan benar-benar terjadi padi kita? RusAme fic. Slight FRUK. Fail at summary. don't like don't read, no flame and RnR, please?


-Begin Again-  
Pairing : Russia/America slight France/England  
Warning : OOC, Typo(s), M-Preg, AU, yaoi, etc  
Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
Reevelin Foster Braginski © Velika/Adelfia Kirkland  
Story © Me

* * *

Rasanya seperti di kampung saja.. padahal aku mau ujian masuk SMP di New York. Kemarin aku baru saja pindah dari Bronx, New York ke sini.. Texas. Mama yg memaksaku untuk pulang kampung. Entahlah.. Mama tidak memberikan alasan yg jelas…

"Hoi, Reevelin! Nggak ada kerjaan? Main bola yuk!" Itu.. Danielle. Panggilannya Dan atau Niel. Terserah.. dia sepupuku. Anak dari Kakaknya Mama."Ayo! mumpung cuacanya lagi bagus nih.."

"…." Tanpa men jawab apapun aku langsung berjalan menjauhi Daniel. Menggerutu kesal sambil menendang sebuah kaleng kosong yg tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah."Siapa bilang nggak ada kerjaan?"

"Hei, Hoi, Reevelin! …Dasar Aneh"

"Sudahlah, Dan. Anak-anak New York memang susah dimengerti.. Dia merendahkan orang kampung"

"Habis.. dia kan sepupuku.."

**oOo**

"Setelah seminggu masuk SMP.. Apa kau sudah mulai terbiasa, hm?" Mama menatapku. Sambil melahap kentang goreng yg entah kenapa agak gosong.. menjijikkan.

"Nggak bisa!"

Mama langsung menatap tajam ke arahku dan menaikkan kacamatanya."Anak nakal! Kenapa kelihatannya kau enggak suka!?"

"Tentu saja nggak suka!" Aku mengambil tasku, dan memperlihatkannya ke Mama."Tas kok kotak seperti ini! Aku lebih suka tas kulit! Sudah belajar keras, terus berhasil lulus masuk SMP bagus, kenapa harus pindah ke SMP kampung seperti ini?!" gulingkan badan ke kanan." Aku enggak suka!" gulingkan badan ke kiri.

-BUG-

"Sakit.. huu.. MAMA JAHAT! Huweeee"

Mama menghela nafas. Benjolan kecil terbentuk dengan indahnya di kepalaku. Damn.. "Dasar anak yg cepat emosi. Huh.. aku iri sama Kak Arthur.. bisa punya anak hebat seperti Danielle.."

Aku benci dengan semua ini..

Anak-anak di Texas liar sekali. Kadang-kadang aku memergoki mereka mencuri kuda di peternakan di dekat sekolah. Pada saat piket kelas pun.. kelas tak bertambah bersih.. malah kotor.. kalau enggak selesai-selesai piketnya.. nggak bisa pulang kan?

"Reevelin, enak kan? Makanan kampung pakai "Saus kampung" ini baunya harum ya.." aku memasang ekspresi wajah kecut."Kenapa?"

"Ingin makan Hamburger, bosan sama sayur rebus. "saus kampung" bau.. rasanya aneh. Aku lebih suka beef! Lagipula kalau malam aku sering digigit nyamuk. Tuh bentol-bentol semua. Aku.. mau ke tempat Papa saja"

-BUG-

Tambah lagi satu benjolan di kepala. Mama jahat..

Papa.. dan Mama sudah bercerai sekitar 5 bulan yg lalu. Aku saat itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Malam itu mereka bertengkar hebat. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah marahnya Papa. Pertama kalinya melihat mereka makan malam tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Pertama kalinya melihat mereka tidur menghadap dinding. Dan juga.. pertama kalinya melihat wajah mama menangis..

Aku yg saat itu tidak tahu apa-apa tak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku ingin menghentikan mereka tapi tubuhku menolak! Aku.. benci pada diriku sendiri…

"Dan, hari ini bisa main?" aku menyobek bungkus popsicle yg baru aku beli tadi. Memotongnya menjadi dua bagian dan memberikannya kepada Dan.

"Hari ini, aku.. harus ke rumah sakit menjenguk Mom.." Dan mengemut es krimnya, menatap ke arahku." Tumben sekali kau mau main.. biasanya kau belajar mulu.."

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Kalau begitu, aku ikut! Aku ingin melihat wajah Paman Arthur. Mama selalu berbicara tentangnya, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa Paman Arthur itu.. karena memang aku jarang ngobrol sama dia"

"Boleh sih, tapi rumah sakit itu membosankan. Kalau kau mau ke pantai saja, anak-anak sedang main disana loh."

"Daripada main sama mereka, mending aku belajar saja.. huh.." aku menggembungkan pipi, tidak melihat ke arah Dan."Sebentar lagi juga musim panas kan? Palingan aku menghabiskan waktu di rumah.. Mama juga kelihatannya tidak berencana pergi kemana-mana"

Ibu Danielle. Kakak-nya Mama. Paman-ku. Jantungnya lemah sejak lahir. Bayanganku pada Paman adalah orangnya baik dan ceria. Beda dengan mamaku yg keras dan seram. Kata Mama dulu Paman orangnya keras kepala, tapi sejak Paman menikah dengan seseorang… mereka.. sangat harmonis. Beda dengan Papa dan Mama.. Beda.. Beda sekali

**oOo**

"Lagi-lagi harus pulang malam.." Alfred menapakkan Kakinya di jalan yg agak berbatu. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya, berusaha melihat dalam kegelapan malam. Angin malam berhembus menyapu rambutnya, seolah turut menemani kesepian seorang Alfred F. Bragins-.. bukan lagi. Tetapi Alfred F. Kirkland.

Kedua telinga-nya menangkap bunyi derum mobil yg mendekat. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Jendela mobilnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria yg dulu /sempat/ mengisi hatinya. Sekarang tidak lagi…

"Naik, Al. Bahaya kalau pulang malam-malam begini.." Suara itu. Suara lembut itu. Pria yg ada di dalam mobil itu hanya tersenyum kecil, membukakan pintu mobilnya."…Hai" sapa-nya singkat.

"..Ternyata kau, Ivan.." Jawab Alfred datar. Jujur, dia merasa agak kaget ketika melihatnya. Mendengar suaranya. Kenapa? Karena bagi Alfred hal itu adalah hal yg tabu. Hal yg tidak mungkin terjadi pada dirinya lagi.

Firasatnya tak enak..

"Kalau bukan aku siapa lagi, hm?" Alfred tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobil dengan ragu. Lantas Ivan menjalankan mobilnya. Menelusuri kegelapan malam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada di Texas?"

"…Kemarin Francis meneleponku…"

Alfred sedikit membelalakkan matanya, kaget "Well.. senang bisa melihatmu disini.."

Ivan tersenyum, "Da.. Senang juga bisa melihatmu baik-baik saja"

Alfred membalas senyum Ivan dengan agak canggung. Ia mengalihkan Iris biru safir-nya ke luar jendela. Suasana ini.. seperti dulu. Waktu mereka masih.. ada hubungan. Waktu Reevelin belum menyapa dunia ini. Waktu semuanya masih indah.

Sesaat keadaan menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara derum mobil dan suara jangkrik di sekitar yg saling sahut-menyahut, ikut merajut sebuah melodi malam. Ivan memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yg tak begitu besar, juga tak begitu kecil. Ia melihat ke arah Alfred. Diam seribu kata.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya Ivan.." Ivan menggangguk dan tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong kau bermalam dimana? Mau masuk ke dalam?"

"Ah, tidak usah.. aku bermalam di Motel di dekat sini.. um.. salam untuk Reevelin"

Alfred tersenyum, "Aku mengerti. Akan aku sampaikan salammu padanya. Va-.. maksudku, Ivan.." hampir saja Alfred memanggilnya dengan sebutan Vanya. Hampir. Alfred membuka pintu mobil, bermaksud untuk melangkah keluar.

"Al.." tiba-tiba Ivan mengenggam lengan Alfred, menariknya agar masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Ivan menatap bola mata itu. Jantungnya berdegup. Alfred terdiam. Pipi-nya merah merona ketika Ivan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-Apa yg kau lakukan I-Ivan?"

"Aku memang tidak bisa menang darimu. Al.. Maafkan aku" Ivan membungkam Alfred dengan ciuman di bibirnya. Alfred terkejut, mata-nya terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya berusaha menolak tapi hatinya tidak. Kedua tangannya bersusah payah mendorong Ivan untuk menjauh. Dia berhasil..

Alfred mengusap bibirnya, Wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna."…Apa yang…" Ia menatap Ivan dengan kesal. Kenapa harus dia lagi..?

"Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi, Ivan.. semuanya hanyalah masa lalu" Alfred memalingkan wajah, dan melangkah keluar. Ia membanting pintu mobil Ivan dengan keras dan masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum pria Rusia itu dapat menyusulnya.

"Al, tunggu! Gah! SIALAN!"

Aku harap kita bisa mengulangi semuanya dari awal, Al..

**oOo**

"Mama.. coba tebak! Tadi siang aku bertemu dengan Papa di pantai!"

**-Deg**

"Benarkah?" Mama tersenyum. Entahlah tapi.. senyum-nya kelihatan dipaksakan. Ia meletakkan sepiring nasi dan semangkuk sup di hadapanku."Apa saja yg kalian bicarakan?"

"Hm, banyak sekali. Kami juga bermain bola.. lihat, kulitku sampai gosong begini"

"Ahaha.. sudah mama bilang untuk pakai sun block kan? Makanlah sebelum sup-nya dingin.." Aku mengangguk, mulai melahap makanan yg ada di hadapanku dengan hikmat. Tapi.. ada sesuatu yg janggal. Sejak pulang tadi.. Mama kelihatan murung.

"Mama sudah bertemu dengan Papa?"

Hening sejenak. "Sudah. Tadi Mama diantar pulang oleh Papa" Senyumku mengembang."Memangnya kenapa, Reevelin?"

"Mama.. Jangan-jangan Papa mau jemput kita.. terus tinggal sama-sama seperti dulu lagi?"

Mama menatapku. Tepat di kedua iris violetku "Itu.. tidak mungkin kan?" Jawab Mama dengan senyum miris. Mungkin.. Benar.. kami bertiga tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.. ternyata.. semuanya hanya kenangan ya? Bicara apa aku ini..

"Begitu ya.. um.. Dan, Ma.. Liburan musim panas ini, Apa boleh aku tinggal di rumah Papa selama seminggu?"

"…Boleh saja. Dia kan Papa-mu.. lagipula Florida tak begitu jauh dari sini" Mama tersenyum. Kukira Mama akan marah..

Hore pangkat dua.

.

.

.

"Dimulai lagi.. Semuanya dimulai lagi.."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**

Hola~ X3  
Saya buat fic ini di tengah saat yg nista, yaitu UN (?)  
Yep. Sebenernya saya buat fanfic ini bertepatan dengan UN *menggelinding kesana kemari*  
Mungkin rada gaje ini yah.  
ehemsoalnyainiMpregehem /duk

Yosh. Terima kasih udah baca :3

RnR?


End file.
